


Angsty Hours are All Hours

by ShalineLawrence



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Breaking and Entering, Burning to death, CPR, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Coma, Depression, Fire, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hit by a car, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, Major Character Death that is not a canon character, Medical Trauma, Miscarriage, Near Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Pregnancy, Reader Death, Shooting Guns, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Surgery, Talks of Surgery, Unconsciousness, Unintentional Murder Game, Unknown medical condition, death by fire, death game, defibrilation, hostage, implied AED use, trickery, unknown pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShalineLawrence/pseuds/ShalineLawrence
Summary: I've been trying to think of this, and I just thought of it.I want to preface this as clear as I can. I put Trigger Warnings at the beginning of each chapter. I try to point out the big ones. Of course, there may be some that slip through and I don't get it placed down. So PLEASE read with caution. I do try to stay away from Su***de and R**e. However, if I do add su***de, I will always make it an implied su***de and never actually depict it. Self Harm is another one I will try to stay away from, but should one be made it WILL BE TW! But I will NEVER depict R**E. I may touch on the subject and even then it will be minimal at highest best! Death is a major one that I do depict, and it is TW to no end. Most death ones have a happy ending but there are a few that stay sad, or have an honorable ending.Please be warned now! Check the TW. If you are sensitive to a subject, move on. If you don't do angst well, move on. I have other, happier stories that you can be reading.Thank you for your understanding.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Original Female Character(s), Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Original Female Character(s), Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Original Female Character(s), Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	1. Intro

Welcome to Angsty Hours are All Hours.  
This is a collection of all my Angsts that I have written that aren't part of any of my stories.  
Some are Alternate Endings, others are just random angsts  
But all may make you cry.   
So prepare the tissues because you might want them.  
So sit back, relax, and cry.


	2. Teacher's Cat Alternate Ending Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is an alternate ending that I thought up of for Teacher's Cat after Chapter 11. It's just a little snippet of what it could have been, but of course I couldn't have a major character die like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Character Death

Aizawa was sitting at his desk next to Hizashi in the teacher's offices. Hideko had been in the hospital for about 2 weeks now with no signs of improving. They were talking about something mundane when Hizashi's phone rang. "Yes, this is he......." Aizawa watched as Hizashi rushed out of the office a moment later. It could have been anything.....but it didn't help that there was a nagging in the back of Aizawa's mind that something was wrong. One hour.....two hours......three......four.......the rest of the day went by and nothing was heard from his best friend. 

Right when Aizawa dismissed his class for the day, his phone rang. "Shou..........." It was Hizashi, and there was no doubt that he had been crying. "You need to come to the hospital......it's Hideko....." That was all he needed. Aizawa hung up and rushed out of the classroom, his students didn't even have a chance to leave as they watched their teacher, with a terrified look on his face, rush out of the classroom.

Aizawa reached the hospital and a nurse met him at the door and escorted him down to where Hideko was. Mr. and Mrs. Yamada was standing outside the room, both sets of eyes were red, while Hizashi was by Hideko's side. Aizawa noticed the lack of machines were there now and the hitching of Hizashi's shoulders. Like slow motion, Aizawa walked into the room and touched Hideko's hand. It was ice. He fell to his knees as his entire world crashed down around him. Hideko was gone. For all the tears he shed, none came. Aizawa was just empty. Hizashi looked up and grabbed his friend's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. He wanted to cry. Aizawa wanted the tears to flow. But none came. 

"She drew her last just moments ago....." Hizashi whispered. Aizawa could only see images of Hideko flashing through his head. Her smile, her laugh. Her eyes. Gone. When the images faded, tears flowed. He held onto Hizashi as he finally cried. The love of his life was gone. Hideko drew her last breath. He was alone now.

Aizawa was never the same after Hideko's death. He retired from teaching and made it his life's work to track down Drakula to eradicate him. Aizawa lived alone for the rest of his days, only Hizashi knowing where he lived. In his final years, Hizashi moved in with Aizawa and they lived happily, as friends, though before one of them died, Hizashi did finally confess his love to Aizawa, sharing a tender kiss with him.


	3. Alternate Chapter 7 Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this would have taken place at the end of Chapter 7 of Teacher's Cat. This happens a whole lot sooner than the previous but I feel like this one shows more of how much Hideko meant to Aizawa and how much she was an anchor in his life, how much he really needed to hear her voice after something stressful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, Mental Break, Implied Suicide and Suicide Note

“Mr. Aizawa. We have an emergency staff meeting and you are required to attend. Take a study period, children.” Principal Nedzu stood at the door. Aizawa looked over and nodded. 

“Iida. You are in charge.” Aizawa said as he followed Nedzu to the meeting room. Aizawa opened the door and only saw Hizashi standing there staring out the window. His hair had lost its spike as it laid on his shoulders. “Where are the….” he trailed off as the door shut behind him and he could see Hizashi’s shoulders giving away that he had been crying. Aizawa’s heart dropped as Hizashi spoke. 

“Sit….” Hizashi turned around to face him. Aizawa didn’t argue when he saw Hizashi’s face. “They….they found a lot of blood near…..Hiko’s apartment building…..Out behind it where not a lot of people go regularly…..it’s…..it’s….” Aizawa saw his friend break down once again. Aizawa didn’t need to be told whose blood it was. Anger. Malice. Revenge. Aizawa stood up fast and started towards the door when a hand reached out to him. "They think she may be alive, but with no body, they don't know. We need to wait......" Hizashi's phone rang and it was Tsukauchi. Hizashi answered it on speaker. "Tsukauchi....go ahe-"

"Are you sitting down?" Hizashi answered with an mhm. "We found a body, about 4 miles from her apartment. The ID we found was for your sister. And I know it is her. Present Mic.......I'm sorry.....I'm so sorry." Hizashi looked over to Aizawa who was gone. Aizawa ran. It couldn't be....It can't be. She's not dead. No. No. NO. Aizawa found the police force and had arrived as there were more officers just arriving. The morgue had just arrived as well. 

"Let.....me.....in......" Aizawa tried to force his way through when Tsukauchi saw him. He called for the officers to let him though. 

"I didn't expect to see....you...." He watched as Aizawa stumbled over to the body. His heart in his throat. The blonde hair....the fair skin.....the lifeless blue eyes. It was her. It was Hideko. Fuck who knew. Aizawa cried out and took her into his arms. Officers tried to pry her out of his arms but he fought all of them off. He didn't even notice that Hizashi had arrived. Aizawa craddled the lifeless Hideko as Hizashi moved to in front of him. His best friend was broken. The shock of losing his sister hadn't worn off, but right now, his friend needed him more. Hizashi stroked Hideko's head as he wrapped his arms around Aizawa.

"They need to take her....."

"NO! They can't have her.......they can't.......Zashi......" Hizashi reached out to take his sister from Aizawa who was acting like a little child who didn't want to give up their favorite toy. But the look on Hizashi's face told Aizawa that they needed to take her body. Reluctantly, Aizawa gave her up before he threw himself into Hizashi. Tsukauchi told them they could go sit in an ambulance while they took Hideko away, letting Aizawa gain his composure.

After this, Aizawa quit teaching. He couldn't bring himself to see his students. Hizashi would visit Aizawa every once in a while, and he was scared for Aizawa. One day his fears came to be. When he went to visit Aizawa, he found his best friend on the ground, lifeless. There was a note.

"Hizashi...I'm sorry.....I tried to move on......but I can't.....I see her in my dreams and it pains my heart. None of the therapies are working. Thank you, for being my friend."

Hizashi cried out as he now lost the two most important people in his life, but he had to live.....for both of them.


	4. A Viking Treasure Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't a spoiler for Viking Treasure, but it just takes place in the world of Viking Treasure. Bakugo and Akira got into a nasty fight with a large creature and something was about to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, Horrible Death, Open Eye Death

Bakugo jumped away from the creature as it charged forward, his sword doing no damage to it, even covered in flames. Akira's arrows bounced off it's hide as it turned and charged toward Akira. Bakugo realized too late as the piercing scream from Akira rocked his ears. Spinning around, he saw Akira, impaled on its horn as it flung her off and she rolled to the side. Bakugo yelled out and spoke in draconic, summoning a torrent of fire that engulfed the lethal creature. 

The creature stopped running as it tried to douse the flames that eventually consumed and killed the creature. Bakugo rushed to Akira's side, dropping his sword along the way, the blade shattering upon impact to the ground. Blood soaked the ground around Akira, moving in a fast pace around her, Bakugo knew something major had been hit. Akira was coughing up blood as Bakugo knelt down next to her, unable to contain the horror and tears that flowed from his eyes. "A....kira.....I'm here....shhhhhh" Bakugo pulled her into his arms and stroked her face. He only started learning basic healing thanks to her....but he knew it was useless.

"Kat......suki......I......I....." Akira tried to get out but Bakugo shushed her.

"Shhhh.....I'm here......I'm right here......shhhhhh save your strength." Bakugo pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Akira.....love.....please.....hang tight......just stay with me......please......" Akira's breathing was becoming super irregular. Blood was gurgling from her mouth with every breath. Bakugo watched as she smiled up to him and she placed a hand on his cheek, which he had to hold there.

"I.......love.....you..........." Akira whispered as Bakugo watched her final breaths, struggled, leave her body. Her eyes went lifeless as they looked at him with only love. Bakugo felt his heart break in that exact moment, crying out and screaming with the pain of losing her. Akira was the one whom he let get close. Akira was the one who held his heart. And now....

Bakugo was alone.


	5. Not my Babybird! A Hawks Angst.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came to me out of the blue. But the thought was along the story line of the Yagami Yato Hawks' story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Hostage, death, drugs (though a inhibiting drug), witnessed murder, death by fire

Hawks wakes up one morning with a start. His side was particularly cold where you should have been sleeping. "Kid? Where are you? KID!?" He cries out noticing the covers were twisted and trailed out of the bed, things in the room were tossed. He sat up and his head spun. "God....my head.....fuck.....kid where are....." He stops short as he heard a muffled scream elsewhere in the apartment. He tried to stand up, but his arms and legs were numb. They drugged him. No wonder he didn't hear when you were ripped out of his arms. His wings didn't listen either.

Pulling himself out of the bed, he crawled on the floor. "Babybird....where are you? Please.....keep calling out to me....." Hawks pulled himself along towards where you were being held. It was in the large open area of the living room, kitchen, and dining room. You sat in a chair, your hands and legs bound and your mouth gagged. Hawks tried to pull himself towards you when he felt a boot push him into the ground. "Whoever you are....please.....let them go.....don't do this."

"Poor Poor Keigo. You tried to run, but you had always been bad at hiding. You know the commission isn't happy to find out an agent went rogue. And not only that, but ran away with the target that you were supposed to kill. Oh....Keigo....." The person walked out after removing his boot from Hawks' back. Hawks gritted his teeth as he looked into the face of Dabi. "I want you to watch as I do what you couldn't."

"No....please......*Please* don't hurt them. Dabi.....I trusted you.......Please.......I love them. I thought you understood." Hawks tried to crawl again but his body was just too weak. Hawks looked to you as he saw your pleading eyes to rescue you. He couldn't move. His wings wouldn't cooperate. his arms and legs did him good to get him out of the bed and here. "Dabi.....please......don't hurt them.....Please......" Hawks pleaded with Dabi, but Dabi only laughed. 

"No can do, Keigo. I have a duty to the commission. They know too much." Keigo watched in horror as Dabi lit your clothes on fire. Soon your whole body was burning and the smell of burnt flesh permeated the apartment. Keigo cried out your name and begged Dabi to stop. Your screams, muffled, still rang loud enough to linger in Hawks' ears as he watched you burn. Soon the screams subsided as the flaming form went limp. Dabi kicked your corpse out the apartment and down to the ground below. 

"NO! WHY? DABI! DAMN YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Hawks struggled against the drug, as Dabi walked out of the apartment. "Baby....bird......no........please......tell me this is a bad dream. Please tell me this isn't real." Hawks curled up in a ball on the floor, crying and sobbing until he heard his name being gently called.

Suddenly Hawks felt someone shaking him as his eyes flew open and you were staring down at him, touching his face. You whispered his name as his arms reached out and grabbed you, pulling you into his chest. Sobs racked his breathing as he held you closely to his body. You asked him if he was ok and he proceeded to tell you about the nightmare he had and that tomorrow you both were going to find another apartment or a house or something to throw off if someone was after the both of you.


	6. Bunny..... A Tamaki Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I wrote this when family was around. But someone asked for a Tamaki Angst and I delivered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, Death, breaking and entering, Open Eyes Death

"Bunny????" Tamaki looks around to try and find you. But you weren’t answering. He walked out to see if you had left, but all your items were still there but he noticed the door ajar. "Bunny???? Where are you?" Panic seeped into his voice as he start searching the apartment you shared. As he was looking around, blood was everywhere, the apartment was a mess. 

He finally ran into the kitchen and saw someone laying on the floor, lifeless. He ran up to inspect the body and thankfully it wasn’t you, but the marks on the body was definitely from your quirk. "Where are you? Bunny???" Tamaki’s voice was getting desperate when he saw a pool of blood on the other end of the island. He ran around and cried out your name as it definitely was you on the floor. "BUNNY!!!!!!! Please wake up. D-D-Don’t leave me......please......Bunny........wake up."

"Tama.....ki?" Your voice was weak as Tamaki looked up.

"Bunny! Hey......" Tamaki had tears in his eyes as he held you gently. "Did you p-p-protect me? Why?" Tamaki’s tears fell onto your cheek "Please......Bunny? BUNny? BUNNYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!" Your lifeless body stared up at him with a smile on your face. Tamaki cried and yelled until a neighbor came and called the emergency services. You went down in history as a major hero, because the villain that you had killed was one that authorities had been searching for, for months for multiple killings. Though you lost your life, Tamaki was proud that you died a hero and went on to continue the adoption that you both had started.


	7. A Kirishima Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.....just have tissues ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death, Blood, Previous Miscarriage, Depression, Anxiety Attacks

You and Kiri had been married for about 4 years now. You both head your own hero agency and have a few sidekicks. Over the course of your 4 years, you and kiri have tried to start a family multiple times. You had 4 miscarriages in the past 3 years and just other times that you just weren't pregnant. You were starting to give up hope. You started berating yourself saying that you were less of a woman because you couldn't get pregnant, or if you did, you lost the kid. Kiri was supportive and was by your side during your outbursts. Though they were never physical, the emotional pain made you cry out in pain and made you have anxiety attacks often.

One day, Kiri brought you out of one of your attacks and he gently said, "Maybe this time, pebble. Maybe this time will be the one. And if we aren't able.....maybe we can consider adopting.....Because, pebble. I don't care if it's our kid by blood. We'll find a kid who really needs a home, and I know we will love that child, whole heartedly." Kiri gave you a gentle kiss and both of you spent a calm, romantic night together.

A few months later, you missed your period and took a test. Negative. It was fucking Negative. You were so sure this time. You were so fucking sure, but you didn't have time to dwell on it. A villain attacked the city and you had to aid Kiri and some other pros in defending the city. The fight was long, and not in the pros favor. A few pros had been taken out and they limped off the battlefield. Deku and Ground Zero were just barely hanging in there while you and Kiri was holding up the rear.

"Pebble.....get ready to defend...........UGF............" You spin around just a blood splattered across your face. A giant claw was piercing straight through Kiri's hardened body. You screamed out for Red Riot, causing Deku and Ground Zero to turn back and attack the villain, who dropped a heavily bleeding Kirishima. You just managed to catch him as Kiri reaches up and touches your face. "Peb.....ble......I'm......sorry....." You try to shush him, tell him to not talk. That he was going to be ok. He weakly laughed. "Your.....boulder......broke..........I'm s.....sor.....ry." You told him to hang on, not leave you alone. But the life left his eyes as you cry out and in anger, lose control of your quirk.

It wasn't until Bakugo had you in his arms that you realized you killed the villain. Tears streamed down your face as Bakugo held you. He himself was furious that the villain stole his best friend from this world, but dammed was he not going to let his wife be alone right now. While crying into Baku's chest, you started feeling sick, violently sick. So much so that you lost your lunch all over Bakugo, who growled, but didn't get mad at you. You just lost your husband, his best friend, the one you were going to start a family with. And now.....he was lifeless on the ground.

A few days later, Bakugo came to check on you, and you were bent over the toilet, still sick. "I know you and Kiri had been trying.....do you think?" He asked. You screamed out at him that it was negative again. You lashed out. It was the last thing you wanted to think about. And here Bakugo was bringing it up again. "Look, all I am saying is you are showing signs my wife was showing.....Just take it again, dumbass." You growled at him, grabbing the second one out of the cabinet and shooed him out of the bathroom. You took the test and waited.

And waited.....

And waited......

two minutes later you bring it out to him and shove it in his face. telling him it was negative. He told you to look.

It was positive.

4 months later and the pregnancy was going strong. You found out it was a boy and that he was very healthy. A few months later, Bakugo and his wife accompany you to the hospital to deliver your son. And when you held him, you saw your husband. You saw his face. Your eyes filled with tears thanking that this time, it was for real. You had a child with your husband. It was his child.


	8. A KiriBaku Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.....so I don't always do death......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TW: Hospitals, Intense Trauma, Blood, and coma)

(TW: Hospitals, Blood, and well....hospital stuffs.)

"Sir.....his pressures are dropping....." A nurse was tending to an ash blonde boy on the table in front of him. Blood was everywhere at this point as there was a huge gash across his torso. "We're losing him. He's going into arrest."

"Get Heartfire in here STAT!" The doctor yelled as he started snipping clothes with his quirk. Heartfire ran in and jumped on the table. "Everyone back! Go for it." There was no time to regard the blood everywhere. Heartfire placed her hand over the blonde's heart as she pressed a foot on the inside of his leg. The lights flickered for a moment as Heartfire delivered a shock to the blonde's heart, restarting it. "Don't go no where, sis, we may need you again."

"Of course." 

Meanwhile outside, a red head paced the corridor. Blood was all over him, but it was the blood of the other inside the OR. He had watched one of the girls he went to UA with run into the OR that *he* was in. "Katsuki.....please live." He finally sat down on the bench and went over what had happened. 

Katsuki and Eijiro Bakugo had been married for only a few months. And they were trying to take the day off, but one thing after another happened and their day off turned into semi-work. As they were "patrolling" part of the town they lived in, a villain attacked. Neither one were geared for it, but they still had to do something about it. And that is when it happened. Katsuki was struck down. Shoto and his wife, Heartfire, were the ones who took out the villain, Heartfire trying all she could to keep Katsuki alive.

And now she was brought into the OR in a hurry. Eijiro paced again after a moment. Hours upon hours, Katsuki was in the OR. They had to call in other nurses to take over for others who were getting fatigued. 9 hours. It was 9 hours later when Heartfire, tired and worn out, finally left and walked out to Eijiro.

"Kiri....er...Um...."

"Kiri is fine.....it's what you know me as.....so Kai....how is Kacchan?" Eijiro helped her sit down as she looked like she could collapse any second. 

"I'm not gonna lie. We lost him multiple times. Almost maxed me out with no rest. But the good news is his heart took to my shock every time, so he was fighting to stay alive. But....I think we got him patched up. He's going to be HEAVILY medicated for a week or so. His whole body needs a rest. They are getting him to a room right now. Why don't you go home, get cleaned up. I'll call you when he's roomed. " Kai placed a hand on Kiri's shoulder. Kiri was playing with his wedding ring when Kai spoke up again. "Oh, here, for safe keeping. I didn't want it getting lost." Kai pulled out Katsuki's wedding ring and handed it to Kiri. 

"Thanks.....Kai.....For everything you and Todoroki have done." Kai smiled tiredly as she nodded and stood up.

"If you want to thank anyone, thank my brother. His hands were the ones that patched up Katsuki. I was just there to make sure the fucker stayed alive. And you can tell him I called him that." Kai patted Kiri's head before she walked off to go get cleaned up. Kiri did as Kai suggested, he went home to shower and change. He let out their german shepard, brute, before leashing him and taking him over to Mina's house. Mina loved watching their dog. She told Kiri she heard about what happened and that he needed to get his butt back to the hospital. 

On his walk, Kai called Kiri. "Room 55IU. He's there until he wakes up. Kiri, make sure you are resting ok? Katsuki will live. He just needs time. If any of the nurses give you flack about staying with him, tell them Kagamine said you could. It will shut them up."

For two weeks, Katsuki stayed under, though the second week was a weening off the medication and the starting to see if Katsuki could breathe on his own again. Kiri was by his side the entire time. When Katsuki finally awoke, the first person he saw was his husband, Kiri. "Shitty......hair." Katsuki croaked out and it made Kiri laugh.

"Yeah, you dumb idiot. Scare me to death." Kiri smiled and gently kissed his husband's forehead. "You're alive.....I've been waiting for our date." Katsuki painfully laughed but a smile told Kiri that everything was going to be ok.


	9. Another Hawks Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one was born out of a fever dream I had. Not really. I just came up with it overnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, captured, manipulation, Fire, burning flesh

"Hey. Kid.....you doing ok?" Hawks asked as you stood back to back with him. You had both joined a small group of heroes to go after the League of Villains. For the most part, you were tasked to take on Dabi as you could counter his flames with part of your quirk's ability of Fire Manipulation. You could create fire to manipulate other fire, but it came at a cost of burning your hands if you used it for too long. And you were starting to feel the skin on your hands burn, though there was only slight discoloration that easily faded given time to rest. You turned back to Hawks saying you were getting to your limit and Dabi was being relentless. "Hang in there. I don't know.....how much longer I can take on Twice. His copies have gotten stronger since the last time we fought."

Both of you were tired and didn't notice that new member, Captura, had snuck up on the both of you until you felt your arms get tight to you and a slightly glowing box surrounding you. "Well done, Captura. Now we got our boss and a prize! Dozer! let's put them to sleep so we can battle them later." Another new member of the league stepped out and surrounded you with a mist that made both of you fall asleep. 

Hawks woke up after an undetermined time and looked around. "Kid? Hey......Kid.......where are you?" Hawks then noticed he was in a cage and his wings were tied. the bindings on his wings were tight and painful. "Kid! Can you hear me?" Hawks called out right before he saw you walk up. "Kid. there you are. Get me out of here.....what's wrong....Kid?" Your eyes were vacant as you looked at him. You held up a hand and your flames shot out at Hawks, making him scream in pain. "KID! HEY STOP!" He cried out as you stopped the flames. Some of his outer feathers burning a bit.

"Kid. Snap out of it.....come on.....You wouldn't do this to me normally, Babybird. Please....." Hawks came up to the bars of the cage to reach out to you. "Please, babybird.....wake up.......If I could only.......AH!" He tried to touch your face when you blasted him with another torching of flames. "STOP....PLEASE.......BABYBIRD!" you stopped your flames and Hawks looked over his skin. It was starting to show signs of burning. the same pinkish red that mimicked a sunburn that he saw on your hands earlier. But what startled him more was he smelled burning flesh. He looked to your hands and could see them start to turn black. His wings ached from losing feathers, but what hurt him more was the sight of your hands. "Babybird.......y/n.........please......stop......your hands."

Hawks noticed a tear fall from your eye as you looked him in the eyes. His mind was kicking in. He started analyzing you. Your mannerism were different. The look in your eyes, though they were the eyes he loved, they lacked your spark. He looked over your body, your curvy self. Every fold he loved, every bit of fluff he adored, were marked with slash wounds that weren't there before. And then to have that single tear fall, he knew you were in there. "You're being controlled aren't you, babybird." He tried to reach out to you, speaking your name over and over, but you didn't move. You sent out another torrent of flames as he screamed out in pain. His hair was starting to singe, more feathers fell to the bottom of the cage, turning to ash. The smell of flesh burning continued to permeate the area as your hands continued to burn.

"Babybird......please.......your hands.......fight it......if you continue......you'll never play again......." Hawks pleaded.....he could care less about his wings. Your wellbeing was all he cared about. And one of the many extra things that attracted him to you was that you were a musician. You played several instruments, one being the piano that sat in the living room of you home. He loved it when you played. And you were starting to teach him how to play. "Please.....babybird. Snap out of.....AH!"

You sent a torrent once again of flames. Hawks' flesh started to burn, but you didn't have enough heat in your flames to ignite his flesh. More feathers fell to the ground as Hawks fell to his knees. He heard a laughter ring out around both of you. "Seems like the caged bird is nearing his limit.....he hasn't learned enough, puppet.....continue to torture the caged bird." Hawks didn't recognize the voice. Hawks turned to you.

"Babybird.....fight it......fight his control." He said as he watched more tears fall from your eyes. He couldn't tell if it was from the pain in your hands or the fact you were watching him being hurt by you. You went to send out another torrent of flames when the flames didn't reach Hawks and died away. You grabbed your head for a few moments before you shoulders relaxed and you held up your hands, sending the scorching flames again at Hawks, screaming as more feathers burned and burns were beginning to bubble on his skin. His clothes were gone and his hair was just about burned down to the roots. Hawks was curled up in the bottom of the cage, unable to hold back tears from not only his pain, but watching you struggle, your hands almost pitch black at this point.

"Kid.....please......no more......your hands......they'll be ruined......" He tried to reach through the bars to touch your foot. And with one last struggle, his finger grazed one of your toes. And it was like fire, you screamed out in pain as you held your hands to your chest, dropping to your knees. Your wails of pain echoed in the room as you looked to Hawks and he sighed in relief. You were you again. He saw your spark. You noticed his wings were a ragged mess of burnt feathers, Hawks had burns all over him and his hair.....the hair you loved, was almost gone. But he held nothing but love in his eyes.

Hawks just whispered your name over and over again. "It's ok....I'm ok.....I have you back......shhhhh." You laid against the cage as sounds of fighting were heard in the background. You were sobbing in pain and kept telling Hawks you were sorry for hurting him. He stroked your face gently as you both laid there, shock starting to set in from your burned hands. Some young heroes rushed in, Deku, Ingenium, and Ground Zero were among them. Ground Zero used his explosions to open the cage that Hawks was in while Deku lifted you up and Ingenium and Ground Zero supported Hawks. The other 3 with them guarded all of you while you escaped. You cried into Deku's chest as you continued shaking from shock.

"I'm going ahead....." Deku said, activating his full cowling and jumping from place to place to get you to the ambulance faster. Your injuries, though Hawks, too, was injured, you were more severe. After triaging you you and tending to your shock, you were loaded into the ambulance and rushed to the hospital. A few hours later, a bandaged Hawks walked in. Thankfully, his wings would regrow and his burns were minor, but he walked in to you crying over your hands. Hawks walked over and brought you into his arms.

"What they say? How bad are they?" He simply asked. You told him that they were able to save your hands, but they don't know if you would ever recover fine movement in both. Which meant your piano playing days were pretty much done. Hawks held you close, though he could care less about you playing the piano, he knew it was one of your passions and seeing you hurt and crying, made his heart break for you and he held you tightly as he shed tears with you. He loved it when you played, but you were all he cared about and to see you hurt, hurt him.

It was a grueling 3 months, but the skin on your hands healed nicely, thanks to Recovery Girl. Your therapy had begun after the first month and your gross movements were improving everyday. But today was the real test. They sat you in front of a piano and asked you to play a song you liked. You knew the exact one you wanted to play. It was Hawk's favorite. 

Clair de Lune. 

Hawks had always joined you for your therapy because he was paranoid someone was going to come and take away your happiness again. His wings were nearly full with feathers again, and the therapists helped him with motion as there was some scar tissue in one of the joints. But today, he was there for you. You looked over to Hawks and then back at the piano. You got ready to play and your fingers moved on their own. Like they had never stopped playing, the sweet melody of the music rang through the office. The therapist wanted to stop you when Hawks told them to shut up. You were never one to leave a piece unfinished.

Hawks closed his eyes as he contentedly listened to you play. His wings unfurled and wrapped around himself like a blanket. It was his ultimate favorite piece that you played, and to hear you play it again was a huge sigh of relief. Granted there were wrong notes here and there, but the fact you could play still was a feat in itself. When you finished, Hawks opened his eyes to see you crying. He realized why the therapist wanted to stop you but you smiled over to him. Your hands hurt, but it was a start. He walked over and surrounded you with his wings and gave you a kiss on the top of your head.

"Babybird.....you did it. You played piano." He whispered and you looked up to him. You told him your fingers were in pain, but you were happy. Over the course of the next few months, you worked on playing the piano more and though your limit only ever stayed one or two songs, the fact you could play the piano without much pain was a gift. Hawks waited until you finished playing Clair de Lune for the umpteenth time that week, and there were no more wrong notes, to pop a surprise. He kissed the back of your neck and then your plump shoulders before kneeling in front of you. "Y/N. Marry me. I've waited long enough. Be my Songbird for life."


	10. A Shoto Todoroki x OC Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this little angst is actually part of my MHA OC, Tsukaira's story. 
> 
> Just a little backstory on this: Kai lost her mom while she was on the town in 5th year of grade school. Shoto Todoroki was with her. Over the course of the year after the USJ attack, Shoto and Kai, who is 16 at the start of this, had been dating in secret partly due to the fact she was a staff member at UA. Shortly after the provisional license exam, a villain attacked her family’s hospital destroying it and placing Kai’s father, Pro-Hero Scalpel, into a coma. Due to the fact that Shoto literally lives two houses down from Kai, Shoto and Kai were able to go home earlier and longer than the other students. This is where this picks up.
> 
> I’ll be mainly using Tsukaira’s nickname, Kai, during this. And they also live in a Japanese style house like Shoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Guns, Blood, witnessed shooting, near death, hospitals, coma.

Kai was home with her brother over the winter break. She was holding a winter tutor session over video call with most of 1-A. Bakugo joined at the beginning and left almost as quickly as Kai started. Even though Shoto was just a few doors down, Shoto was in the video call. About halfway through her teaching, Kai heard her brother say something to someone and then two small pops. “Kai you ok?” Momo asked her as she had trailed off. 

“Hey guys....something isn’t right. Just wait a moment.” Kai said, walking away. As she turned the corner out of her room when she was met with three men on the path around the small courtyard in the middle of their house. One of the smaller ones had a gun pointed at her. The taller of the three spoke out.

“The boy in the front was very unhelpful, so maybe you will be more helpful, where is the Kagamine Secret Formula.” He ordered. 

“I’ll never tell you.” Kai went to use her fire and when she shot it out with everything she had, it was a harmless stream. She growled and looked at all of them. She couldn’t tell who was doing it. But she didn’t have a chance to determine as a bullet imbedded into her side. She took off running and tripped into her room, holding on to her side. “All of you. Hush. Someone get Aizawa on. I’ll be back.” She didn’t wait to hear any reactions as she ran back out. As she ran out, she felt something grab the ponytail she had as a gun met her face.

"It's amazing that you still function with a gunshot wound in your side. Much better than that boy."

"What did you do to Kyou?! AH." Kai asked as the taller one held her hair tighter in his hand.

"Where is the Kagamine Secret Formula?" He held her up and tightened his grip on her hair. She was able to make contact with his hand and tried to send a shock through it but it was nothing more than static to him. One of them had an erasing quirk...or something similar at least. She struggled against his hand.

"I'll never tell you. But I could tell you how to play Gin Rummy." Kai spoke it loudly, hopefully loud enough that her mic picked it up if Aizawa was there. She heard him growl as he slammed her into the wall and still held her by her hair.

"I'm not going to ask again......Where is the Kagamine Secret Formula....."

"Let her go!" All of them look up to see Shoto standing there. He was prepped to release Ice upon them when the one holding the gun turned it upon Shoto. He didn't waver, but Kai looked in horror as the one with the gun slowly approached him. Shoto went to send out Ice and he sent out what was similar to ice cubes. He looked up just as he was grabbed by the gun wielding one and held the gun to his head. Shoto looked back with a sorry look and a pleading look to Kai.

"Shoot the boy....."

"No.....No.....please. Leave him be......" Kai struggled against the hand. "I'll.....I'll tell you......but please.....let him go....don't hurt him. I'll tell you where it is....." Kai pleaded as the man punched her right where her first gunshot wound was, causing her to cry out in pain. "I'll tell you........just let him........go." Kai glanced over to Shoto as the one must have received word to let him go. "Run.....hide......I'll be ok." She smiled at him the best she could given the circumstances. The pain in his eyes told her he wanted to stay, but he knew better. She was a pro at the age of 16, she knew her stuff.

"Where is the formula.....girl."

"Follow this......hall down.....and take a right...at the end......You'll eventually come to the backside of the house........there is a shed of sorts......" Kai coughs a few times before beginning again. "Inside the shed.....to the right of the door.......there's an open space......look for an engraved......K.....and knock three times on it.......go up 3 boards from the K.......and knock again.......a hidden pathway should open.......please.....just leave him alone." She pleaded again. The large one pulled her off the wall and tossed her into her room passing by her laptop. 

"Kill her." He had ordered and those on the video chat watched in horror as she was shot twice more. Shoto, from his hiding spot, had to hold back a scream as he watched them shoot Kai two more times and walk away. He followed them and after they went into the shed, he attempted to use his ice powers and was able to freeze them inside the shed before he ran back to Kai.

Kai was on the floor gasping, blood everywhere. He took her into his arms and held her. "Kai.....shhhhh.....please hang on....." He looked up as he heard everyone shouting for an update. "When did Mr. Aizawa leave?" He asked.

"Mr. Aizawa left 5 minutes ago after we heard Kai say something about Gin Rummy....." Ochako told him, just barely seeing him on the camera.

"Kai...please.....hang on.......shhhhhh......." Shoto was doing everything to not cry. He wanted to. The love of his life was dying in his arms and he could do nothing. He stroked her face as he watched her eyes go in and out of focus, her gasping was slowing "Kai......please......don't leave me......" Shoto drew her up and pressed his lips into hers. Shoto would have been damned if she left this world without one last kiss, but he hoped it wouldn't be. 

"KAI?" Shoto heard his father's voice. He choked as he called out.

"In her room, father....." Shoto tried to keep his voice even, but it betrayed him as he heard his father running as he turned the corner and saw his son cradling the one he also considered one of his own children, the one his son held so dear, and he knew. "She's........She's........" Endeavor made short work of crossing her room and bent down and picked her up.

"Shoto....go home......use the back way to get back home. Eraserhead was not that far behind me. Don't let him see you. Yumi is worried about you." Endeavor turned and headed out the front, using his largest stride to get out. He would be damned if he lost the one his son held dear. 

Shoto looked to the screen. "I wasn't here. Not for long at least." He told them on the screen before he rushed out the back and made his way back to his home using the back alley to get back to his home. 

Endeavor met Eraserhead at the front as he was rushing out. "Kyou is in there, just unconscious. He'll survive. I'm rushing Kai to the hospital." He didn't wait for anything to be said before using his fire to fly to the hospital. Kai was rushed in to the OR immediately and Endeavor told the nurse to call his son, giving her his number, when she was out of surgery. He had to return and investigate the scene. 

4 hours later, and Shoto was sitting next to Kai's bed, holding onto her hand, tightly as she was under an induced Coma to let her body rest. He had finally let his tears for her fall. He held her hand to his face feeling helpless that she nearly died to protect him. He had done something stupid. He put himself in danger because he thought he could protect her, and in the end, he was the one being protected. "I'm sorry.......I'm so sorry......" He whispered as he heard the door open. He spun around and saw his father.

Endeavor was never one to show affection towards Shoto, but this was one moment, he felt like he needed to be there for his son. "I told Eraser that I had told you to run over to aid Kai and that you only stayed long enough to trap them in the shed. Seems like your friends backed that up. I can see it in your eyes you did something reckless......but....." He placed a gentle hand on Shoto's head. "Don't blame yourself for this. It would have most likely happened this way anyways." Endeavor removed his hand and walked out the door. Shoto was shocked and happy at the same time. He turned back towards Kai.

"I'm not going anywhere.....not until you wake up. I love you Kai.....please don't leave me. Please don't leave me alone, I need you. You have to be the fire to my ice......remember? Even though I'm using my fire.....I still need yours." He placed kisses on her hand. "Don't leave me."

Shoto stayed by her side for the 3 weeks she was under. He was there for the moment she finally opened her eyes. It was a week into the new school year when she woke up. And the first thing she did was scold him for not being in school. His laugh had returned when she woke up and she forced him to leave to return to school. Over the next few weeks, she was in therapy to regain strength while Shoto went to school. the day she was released, Shoto was there to pick her up and walk her back to school. They took a shortcut to the dorms to walk through some of the woods so Shoto could have a secret moment with her. He held her to him as he hugged her close. "Kai....I love you. I may be a fool for saying it this young, but I love you. I know I do."

Kai held him close and looked up to him, gently kissing him. "Then I am a fool too. Because I am glad you are safe." They shared another kiss before walking again and burying their relationship for now as they walked back to the dorms.


	11. A Baku Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one is more when Baku is around 30 years old. You will need tissues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: death, blood, unrequited love, funeral

You and Bakugo have been hero partners and heads of your own agency since you graduated from UA. For the almost 10 years that you have been heroes, rarely did you ever find alone time to just hang out. One particular night, you and Bakugo were out patrolling. Your agency tended to do more of the night time patrols because of some of your sidekicks quirks worked better at night, though most nights, you and Bakugo were out and about too after pulling all day at the office. But it was convenient that the apartment that you both shared was only a few buildings down from the office so you both usually ended up sleeping until the last possible minutes on those nights. 

On this particular night, you and Bakugo sat atop a building just admiring the moon and the stars, at least what little you could see of them. For the past 3 years, you had been secretly crushing on Bakugo more than ever. You had a small one back in UA, but just the past three years had been different. You were getting ready to say something when Bakugo laid back and looked up at the sky. “You ever wonder if the right person is out there for you?” You always saw a different side to Bakugo. But this was out of left field, even for what you get to see. “There’s this person.....that I’ve had my eye on for a while now. And I wanted to ask them out, but I’m scared to. What if they don’t like me like that?” Bakugo looked down to you and you just shrugged. Bakugo sat up. “What I am trying to say is....” Bakugo had a blush that faded when they heard screams and saw a giant crab slam a claw into a building. 

Bakugo growled as he stood up and held out his hand. "I'll tell you later. Let's go kick some Crab Ass and end this job quickly." You take his hand and you make your way over to the villain. Three heroes had already been knocked out by the time you get there. Deku just grabbed Uravity out of the air and lowered her to the ground. The fight went on for a long while. Heroes here and there were getting exhausted.

Soon, the crab was starting to show wear and tear from all the fighting, but you and Bakugo were just as tired. You landed away from Bakugo as you were nearing the limit on your quirk. You had the chance to do one last burst before you were out of stamina for sure. You turned around to say something to Bakugo when everything began to burn in your torso. Bakugo looked over in horror as you looked down to see the claw of the beast around you. You didn't have a chance to cry out as you were tossed like a ragdoll down the road. But you heard Bakugo cry out as you were tossed. The moment you hit the road, everything went black. 

Bakugo was furious. He turned back to the creature and was about to attack when his screams went silent. It was Deku's turn to look over and scream out as the other claw was around Bakugo before he was flung in the same direction. And Bakugo blacked out as well after hitting the pavement. After a few moments, Bakugo's eyes fluttered open and saw you laying only a few feet away from him. His entire being was on fire, but he crawled over to you. "Hey.....Dumbass.....stay with me...." 

Your eyes fluttered open as Bakugo laid his head on your chest. Both of you were not doing too well. He laid there and placed a hand on your cheek. You went to move, but you just couldn't. "Dumbass......stay........with me.....I'm tired....." He said as he closed his eyes. You smiled and tried to whisper to him, but you couldn't formulate the words as your eyes slipped shut.

The fight finally ended with the villain reverting back to normal size and shape, thanks to Eraserhead arriving. They captured the villain and some of the heroes began searching for where you and Bakugo were tossed. Deku was the first there calling out for medics and telling both of you to hang on.

A week later, two pictures sat upon a mantle. Katsuki Bakugo and yours. Both of you died that night, died heroes. Your mother and Bakugo's mother held each other for comfort during the funeral.


	12. A Sugawara Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I just chose a random Haikyuu boy and wrote it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, CPR, implied use of AED, amnesia

You were at a competition with the team. Though you loved all the team and were cheering them on, you were specifically cheering on your boyfriend, Koushi Sugawara. Your team was leading by 4 points and the other team was tiring out as the game went on. Soon it was game point match, and your team were the winners. You cheered for the team as they ran over to each other and hugged as they won the championship. After they congratulated the other team for a good game, Suga ran over and hugged you, spun you around, and kissed you. "We won! We won!" Suga was happy. "Gotta go change. Meet me out at the bus?" You nod and gave him another kiss before he ran off. 

You gathered some things before you made your way out to the bus to wait for Suga and the rest of the team. The whole team, minus Suga, were walking out tossing the game winning ball back and forth when one of them passed it to you, but it was a little high and in front of the bus. You watched it and chased after it. You caught it and smiled back at them, you heard screeching and that's when everything went black. The team heard the screeching of something before watching you go flying. They saw the nose of a car where you were once standing.

Suga had exited out of the arena when he noticed some of the team over surrounding something with some on lookers and some others that were standing back. "What happened?" Suga asked walking up to the team.

"You shouldn't go there.....I don't think......" One of them said as Suga was looking around for you.

"Where's y/n?" Suga asked and the teammates looked pained. Suga looked back over and noticed a ball laying in front of the bus and took off running to the crowd. He was begging whoever that it wasn't you. But he was out of luck. When he finally broke through the people, he saw the horror of blood everywhere and someone performing CPR on you. The sirens were distant in his ears as he emptily watched the paramedics come and take over tending to you. He was in shock.

Everything that happened to you didn't compute in his brain. One of his teammates touched his shoulder after they loaded you into an ambulance after getting a pulse back. That's when Suga then noticed he was crying. One of the other teammates was talking to one of the cops giving information about you as the ambulance with you tore away, rushing you to the hospital. The cop then approached Suga and got more information about you, though he himself was in shock of it all. "Are you both close?" The cop asked.

"They are my partner......we've been dating for about 5 months now......are they going to survive?" Suga asked and the cop shrugged.

"I'm not going to lie, there is the possibility that they may not. According to the driver, he admitted he was going faster than he should have." He placed a hand on Suga's shoulder. "One last question, do they have any family?"

"No....their mother just died a few months ago. She was the only family they had left." The cop nodded and then asked Suga for his info and turned to get ready to walk away.

"I'll be sure the hospital has your information so you will be the first to know. I pray they will survive." The cop walked away as the one teammate wrapped his arm around Suga. He was trying his best not to cry, but the tears that flowed spoke otherwise. 

"They'll survive. If any of the times they helped you practice spoke of their tenacity, then I know they will survive this."

Suga rode on the bus back to school, the seat next to him empty and you filled his thoughts. He really hoped you were ok. It was a few days later that Suga got a called and he rushed to the hospital. You were sitting up in the hospital bed as he walked in. "Sugar.....you're ok......" You looked at him questioningly. You asked him who he was and it was like an arrow went through his heart. You didn't remember him? "Sugar....it's me. Sugawara.....your boyfriend....." You shook your head. You apologized for not remembering. But he seemed to know you, and you asked him to be your friend....but you then told him, that you were probably already friends and that was a silly. "Right......" Suga said. "I'm gonna step out for a moment....." Suga walked out of the room and tried to hold back his tears. You, his partner, the one he laid his heart out for......didn't know him. Your doctor saw him outside your room and started explaining that you had some head trauma and amnesia. He doesn't know the extent of the Amnesia but he expects that the memories would return in due time.

Suga walked back in and sat next to your bed. "Um.....y/n.....Do you have any questions that you wanted to ask me? I know a fair bit about you." You first asked him about your family. He had to tell you that you were pretty much alone, and that he was pretty much the only family you had, being your boyfriend and all. After you asked him a few more questions, you started getting tired. He told you that he had volleyball practice tomorrow, but he would come by after.

After one week in the hospital, you were released and Suga took you back to your shared apartment. He cooked you dinner and he stopped himself from kissing you a few times until you spoke up and said you had the urge to kiss him. So you both started kissing and one thing led to another and you were panting on the floor. You told him you were starting to remember him. Suga smiled. "Sugar." He said, kissing you once more, going in for round 2.


	13. Another Baku Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bakugo were fighting the ever villainous Epidemic when you were led into a small hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, Near Death, Explosions, Death Game, Trickery, Murder Game
> 
> (Side note: This angst features a game that pits the other in a death game that could result in one person unintentionally murdering the other. However, I will say no actual murder takes place in this fic. It has a happy ending.)

“TEDDY BEAR!” Bakugo screamed out as the door shut between you both. You touched the door and could hear him banging on the other side. “Teddy Bear! TEDDY BEAR!” He tried to use his explosions but they were ineffective. You could hear the shakiness in his voice. As he kept calling your name, calling you teddy bear, begging whoever to open the door.

“Katsuki…..it’s no use. The door won’t open.” You told him through the door. This mission was already draining on the both of you. You were about at the limit of your quirk and you knew Bakugo was overusing his quirk. On top of it all, you both were exhausted. You were reaching hour 6 of the fight that drove you both to your particular predicament. “Katsuki…..stop…..rest for a moment.” You laid your head on the door. “This door isn’t going to go anywhere.” Evil laughter rang out.

“Welcome you two to the escape rooms of death! You have to work together to solve the puzzles. If one of you gets your puzzle wrong, the other…..well try your best not to make too many mistakes.” The male voice laughed as you heard Bakugo growl.

“Epidemic. I’LL KILL YOU!” Bakugo used an explosion on the room. But the room was fine until he heard you scream. “TEDDY BEAR!” He called out to you. “You ok?”

“Calm down Katsuki….there’s something weird about these rooms. Like your explosion just hit me….so let’s think rationally.” You pushed off the wall and started exploring the room.

“Oh…..I forgot to tell you. You have 90 minutes to solve the rooms’ puzzles. Oh and I think I will be nice and let you see each other.” You look to your right as a wall lowered. There was still glass of some sort separating you both, but you could see Bakugo now. “Better hurry. You’ve already lost 5 minutes.” You saw as Bakugo started growling and held up his hand. 

“Katsuki….NO!” He shot another explosion at the glass and watched as it dissipated in front of him and appeared right in your face, knocking you to the ground, screaming from the pain. The look on his face spoke volumes. The fact he saw you get hurt this time made him growl and curse.

“Babe….I’m sorry. You ok?” He asked. You looked up to him and nodded. “Let’s get to work.” You got up and both you and Bakugo started looking around. You both found your first puzzle. It was a simple word one. You had a clue and some letters but the problem you noticed first was the answer to your riddle didn’t match the letters given. You went to go call out to Bakugo when you felt a bullet rip through your side. You cried out in pain, making Bakugo spin around and run to the window, pressing his hands on the glass. “TEDDY BEAR!” He cried out.

“Katsuki….slow down.” You said through gritted teeth. “There’s a trick to these rooms. And I think I just figured it out.” You walked over to the window. You placed one of your hands over his while the other held the wound. “Listen to me. We have the answers for the other’s puzzles. We have to work together to solve them. What was your first riddle?”

Bakugo ran over to the table. “Hunters use this to protect themselves from a large bear.” He looked to the letters. “I have the letters L A G U D B E N, so I punched out G U N. And then you got shot. Babe….I’m sorry.” You looked back to your letters.

“It’s because my answer uses T O G H S N U. So I should press S H O T G U N.” You both heard the clicking as something was released at the end of the room on your side. “So my riddle is ‘A certain hero uses this type of weapon that is a combo type weapon.’....What were your letters again?” You asked Bakugo.

“L A G U D B E N” Bakugo repeated, watching you think.

“Type: G U N B L A D E.” You watched as Bakugo typed it in and you heard a similar click at the end of Bakugo’s room. You smiled over to him and he smiled back. The next few puzzles went a little smoother. After three more clicks each, and 45 minutes passed, you were on the last puzzle. You were feeling light headed from the loss of blood but you were trudging through like a champ. You both came to the last question. “Who do you….what?”

“Your’s cuts off too?” Bakugo asked. “There are two pictures. Hey…..these are ours. You BASTARD!” Bakugo called out as you both heard the wall rising back up. “NO! NO! NOOOO! TEDDY BEAR!” Bakugo ran to the wall and started pounding on it.

“Oops. My finger must have slipped. Oh and this last one…..my secretary must have gotten tired of typing. But let’s spice this up shall we?” Epidemic came over the loudspeaker as you both watched the pictures of you and Bakugo go dark. “Let’s mix up the pictures here a bit. And let’s start with who you want to save. If you pick each other, congratulations, you both get to walk out of here. But if you pick yourself, the other one…...well let’s hope for the first instance…..shall we?” He laughed. “So who do you save? You won’t see the picture until I say so. So hope for the best.” You looked down and pressed the right button.

“Ok, you bastard. I picked. You pick Teddy Bear?” Bakugo asked.

“Yeah. Listen, Katsuki…..Kacchan. I love you. No matter what happens.” You called out to him, walking back over to the wall and hopefully placed your hand where Bakugo was.

“I love you too, Teddy Bear. But we’ll be out of here. Together. Just you wait.” Bakugo said before Epidemic came back over the loudspeaker.

“Well, let’s see how you both did. Let’s start with your precious Teddy Bear.” The button lit back up and you saw Bakugo’s picture as the fifth and final click happened and his door slid open.

“Alright Teddy Bear! I’m free. Now let’s get your door open!” Bakugo said happily. You both ran to your door. Bakugo on the outside free and waiting to take you into his arms. But you both heard the clicking of Epidemic’s tongue.

“You got lucky. But let’s see how you did, Lord Explosion Murder….oh. It seems your name is fitting.” His laugh rang out as Bakugo ran back and saw his picture lit up, but both buttons held his picture. “Let’s see….what would be a fitting death….Oh I know.”

“NO! STOP! NOOOOO” Bakugo ran back and tried pounding on the door as explosions rang out on your side, your screams ringing in his ears before they went quiet. “Open the damn door you bastard! No…..Teddy Bear.” Bakugo dropped to his knees. He was tricked. He was tricked into killing you. Tears started to flow. “Teddy Bear……” He looked to the floor as his tears started staining the concrete below him. The door slid open and Bakugo looked up. You were right at the door, bloodied and still. You had burn marks over your body and Bakugo scrambled in to you.

“Have fun explaining why you killed them to their family.” Epidemic’s laugh rang out as Bakugo took you into his arms.

“Teddy bear…..please…..open your eyes…...Teddy Bear.” Bakugo held you close, his tears falling on your face before he closed his eyes and held you even closer.

“Kac...chan….” Bakugo’s head shot up. He looked and your eyes were barely open. Your breaths were ragged, but you were alive.

“Hang on Teddy Bear. I’m gonna get you out of here.” Bakugo picks you up, your skin already feeling like ice at this point. “Stay with me babe. Don’t you dare die on me….” Bakugo runs and runs, trying to get out of there and you to a hospital. He could care less that Epidemic was getting away, your life was more important.

A month later, Bakugo was sitting on the balcony of the apartment you shared. He dried the tears off his face as he watched the sunset when he felt movement on his lap. “Are you crying about that night still?” He looked down to see your eyes open and you reached up to his face, gently touching it.

“I nearly lost you. And I will never stop thinking about it. You almost died because of me.” Bakugo watched as you sat up.

“Kacchan….you were tricked. He was out to kill one of us that night. I am sure it was all based on which one I chose. But you know what, I lived because of you too. You got me to a hospital fast and I was saved.” You gently kissed Bakugo before straddling his lap. “Not only that, I’m ready for round 5 now.” Bakugo smirked before pressing his lips into yours and your bodies tangling into a dance of passion and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Note number 2: Epidemic is a villain created by the Queen of Husbando Voices, Yagami Yato.


	14. A Tsukishima Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Haikyuu one. What I am finding trouble with these Haikyuu ones is I want to do something off the wall, and I can't because no one has powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: CPR, Blood, dislocated joints, a high story fall, Implied use of an AED, Hospitals, talk of surgery

You and Tsukishima were walking back to the hotel from a volleyball practice that the team held while on a team vacation. Everyone knew you, the manager, had a boyfriend on the team, but no one could figure out who. You and Tsukki had been extra careful. On the way back, you both head to a lookout over the beautiful island that this training camp of sorts was taking place on. It was a moment that you and Tsukki could be together and just enjoy each other. You were both standing watching the sunset when Tsukki bent down and started kissing you. It was a rare moment but it ended way too quickly as Tsukki broke the kiss and smiled. “I’m going to head back, Little Manager. Try not to stay out too long.” He smiled and started walking off. 

You felt the ground shake beneath you when the ground started giving way. Tsukki looked back as you tried to run. “JUMP!” He called out which you didn’t need to be told twice. You had a powerful jump. You’ve been able to jump high enough to get a ball over Tsukki’s block. As he reached out, you tried to reach his hand and it just fell short. Both of you screamed. He screamed your name as you fell and watched as you hit the ground, 3 stories below him. Your eyes looked up to him, horror still in them. He could see your breathing hitching as you coughed up blood. A leg and an arm were bent in the wrong direction. “Little Manager…..hang in there please…..Hello?” He was on the phone. Your vision was tunneling until you last saw him scream down to you.

Tsukki found his way down to you. You were breathing, but it was ragged. He whispered your name and stroked your head gently, trying to not move you as he was on the phone with emergency services. “Hang in there, Little Manager. Help is on the way…...stay with me.” He finished with emergency services as he leaned down and kissed your forehead. To say he was distraught was an understatement. He was freaking out. He wants to cry but that isn’t him. And you, the one who he told all his problems to, was a huge problem that he couldn’t tell you about. You were lying there, struggling for life. He was watching your breathing as he was instructed when your breathing stopped. “Little Manager! No….hey…..come on…..stay with me…...don’t leave….me…..” Talking from the other line drew his attention. Emergency services were still about 2 minutes out when he cried out you had stopped breathing.

“Ok. Listen…..” The operator walked Tsukki through giving you CPR. He was your best chance at surviving. He kept whispering your name. Willing you to live. He didn’t realize the paramedics arrived until a hand was on his shoulder. They took over and he moved away, just stunned and empty as he watched the paramedics work. They ripped your clothes open as Tsukki couldn’t see, but he could only assume the AED was out and working on trying to save your life. 

“We have a pulse. Get the body board!” He heard one called out while another ran over with the bodyboard and they carried you to the stretcher and then onto the Ambulance. A paramedic from another team came over and checked Tsukki out. He was just losing himself in his mind. Why didn’t he notice the ground shaking sooner? Why didn’t he reach just a few inches more? He jerked when the paramedic touched his shoulders.

“Are you ok, young man?” She asked. Tsukki nodded and just looked over to where you were taken. “You worried about them?” Tsukki nodded. “You did good. If anything, you saved their life. We’ll give you a ride to the hospital. Are you sure nothing is wrong?”

“Yeah. I….just don’t want to lose them. They….they are important to me.” Tsukki stood up and followed the short paramedic to the other ambulance and he rode behind the one you were in. One of the other paramedics wrapped a blanket around Tsukki as tears were on the brim, but he didn’t let one fall. Tsukki was led into a small area while you were taking elsewhere to be tended to. As he waited Tsukki heard some of the team members run in.

“Tsukki. What happened bro? And did we hear right that you were with the Manager…..yo…..Tsukki snagging them…..” he was about to say something when the look in Tsukki's eyes made them shut up. 

“Tsukki….Are you ok?” Another one asked. Tsukki just looked away from them.

“Just shut up. So what if I am dating them. You all just come in here and make jokes while they are fighting to live. You only care about who is dating who and you can’t take a moment to realize we could have lost our manager. You guys make me sick. Leave. I don’t need your pity.” Tsukki stood up and walked away from them. He walked over and asked if there was any word on you and the nurse looked up on their computer.

“It looks like she is out of surgery and waiting on a room. The doctor should be out momentarily to talk to you.” They smiled and Tsukki just walked away. When he walked back, the three idiots were still standing there. 

“I said get lost.” Tsukki sat back down.

“Look, I’m sorry man. We were just surprised that it was you that they were dating. We all had a pool on the captain. And to find out it was you, well we weren’t expecting it. We hope for the best for them.”

“Tsukishima?” A doctor came out and called out for Tsukki, who stood up.

“Yes doc?” He asked walking over.

“I heard what you did young man. And I know it must have been frightening, but I want you to know, it saved their life. They had some major internal bleeding, which we were able to mitigate and hopefully have solved. Her arm was dislocated in the elbow and should make a quick recovery, but I am afraid their knee took more damage. They play volleyball right?” Tsukki nodded. “They might not be able to play anymore. It’s possible that they could. It’s a 40% chance that they will be able to play again, but it will have extensive therapy and possibly a few surgeries. We’ll make sure we send everything over to their doctor. Let me escort you to their room.” The doctor led Tsukki to your room. “She’s hooked up to oxygen right now, but it’s so they don’t have to breathe so hard. But, they should be awake tomorrow. I’m sure you will want to spend time with them before visiting hours are over. I implore you to go back to your hotel and rest.” The doctor walked off as Tsukki walked in and shut the door.

You were sleeping, but you were alive. Tsukki walked over and took your hand in his as he finally let tears fall. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry…..I tried….I tried to be brave…..but the thought of losing you…..” Tsukki laid his head on the bed next to you as he laid your hand on his cheek. Before long, Tsukki fell asleep like that. When the nurse came in to tell him it was time to leave, the doctor passed by and told her to let him sleep. If this is where he was comfortable enough to sleep, just let him.

The next morning, Tsukki awoke to his phone vibrating. It was the coach. He looked at the time and saw he was late for practice. “You’ll make Coach mad if you don’t get running.” Tsukki looked over and saw you awake with a smile on your face. Tsukki’s eyes started watering as he buried his head into your chest. “There there. I’ll be fine. But if you don’t hurry, Coach will be mad.” He quickly gave you a kiss before running off to go back to practice.

Over the course of the next few months, you had two surgeries on your knee to hopefully get it back to where you could play volleyball with the team during practice. But for now, while you were healing, the team tended to your every whim, making Tsukki jealous most times. But one thing you always looked forward to, was when Tsukki got to wheel you out of the gym and back home. He got his time with you every night, and boy, was it about to get spicy tonight.


	15. Another Suga Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are on the Girls Volleyball team at the Inter-University Volleyball Tournament. Having already played one match, you felt your knee hurting. You realized you must have landed wrong on one of the blocks or spikes you did, but you continued to play until......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much heavy TW but...
> 
> TW: Injury and Depression

There was a collective gasp in the arena. Shouts for a medic rang in Sugawara’s ears as he stood there watching the chaos below. It was game point serve for the team you were on and the match had been close all game. Your team had fought hard against Aoba Johsai University and you had just ran up to the net to block when the spiker spiked the ball hard and your team blocked it, gaining the final point needed, but when you landed, you felt something pop in your knee, sending you to the ground. The entire team was starting to cheer when they looked over and saw you holding your knee. Though no one could hear what was being said, Suga locked in on your sobs. And then when the coach called for the medic, he knew it was serious. The moment your team was walking you off in their arms, Suga ran. 

The team walked you to a small area so the medic could take a look at your knee when Suga ran up. He pulled you into his arms as he stood there comforting you as the medic poke and prodded your knee, causing you to cry out. “I think you need to really get it checked out. It could simply be dislocated or worse. But I don’t have the equipment here. Are you her family?” The medic asked Suga.

“I’m her boyfriend. Sugawara.” Suga answered.

“There is a hospital not too far from here.” The medic stood up. “Make sure it’s elevated until you are seen.” Suga stroked your head as the medic walked away. 

“Shhh. It could have happened to anyone. But you won. It was a close match, but you beat Aoba Johsai. We lost to them again. But it’s great the girls volleyball is going to continue on in the Inter Uni Tournament.” Suga looked into your eyes. “Sugar. I’ll be by your side. Now let’s get you to the hospital.” Suga picked you up and carried you to the bus. The Advisor of your team was going to drive you there. 

After an hour of waiting, Suga was sitting with you in the doctor’s office to discuss the results. His hand laced with yours as he held you tightly. “I’m afraid I don’t have very good news. It looks like, from the x-ray and the MRI, that the injury isn’t just from the jump that did dislocate it, but there’s more damage that had been done prior. Could you possibly have had a previous knee injury that could have healed improperly?” Suga noticed that your face darkened. Tears started forming at the corners.

“I actually injured it in the previous game. But I could still move it and didn’t tell anyone. Aoba Johsai was a tough opponent and I knew I needed to play.” Tears fell. You did it to yourself. You played on an injured knee. Suga looked down. He knew your drive. When you had injured your wrist months earlier, he had to force you to not play for the two weeks it took to heal. And now he could tell you were mentally beating yourself up for causing this.

“Well…..it’s going to require surgery for sure to correct. You have a 35% chance, at best, to play volleyball again. I’m sorry, but those are the best odds. We can put it in a brace for now until you decide, but the surgery needs to be done.” The rest of the time, you were just numb. You played until your knee gave out. You played on an injured knee. The ride home was quiet. You rode with the team after they won their next game, but the team didn’t say a word. Suga was in the vehicle behind wishing he could just wrap his arms around you.

“Captain….we….we wanted to let you know that, we played with you in mind….and we are going to win this tournament, for you.” One of your teammates spoke up as they were getting off the bus outside of the university. You smiled weakly.

“Thanks. I hope you do well.” You responded. The coach was the only one left on the bus after the players left, aside from you. “Coach…...I’m going to take time off. I trust the Vice will do a good job holding the fort until my return….but I need time…..I need time…..” You started tearing up again and the coach placed her hand on your shoulder.

“You come back when you are ready. Your boyfriend gave me a report. Even if you can’t play, you are still welcome in the club. I will still count on you, Captain.” She gave a smile and patted your head as Suga poked his head on the bus.

“Everything ok, Coach, Sugar?” Suga asked as the Coach smiled at him.

“She’s all yours.” The coach got off the bus and Suga came and helped you off. 

“Tanaka’s sister is going to help get us home.” He carried you to the car and sat with you in the back. He cradled you as you made your way back home to your house. After helping you inside, you made your way to look outside from the back porch, having a crutch to use to move around, you just couldn’t do stairs alone. Suga finished putting your clothes in the washer before he made his way over to you. He stopped at the door hearing you cry. Suga’s mood lowered. When you hurt, he hurt too. He made his way over and just sat next to you, pulling you into his chest. You sat there crying for a bit before you pushed him away. “Sugar…”

“Go home. Please….just let me be alone tonight.” You said, turning your back to him. Suga reached out and you threw your arm back and slapped his hand away. “Please…..I need to be alone.” You heard Suga growl, something he never did.

“I am not going to leave you alone. You know I don’t do that…..” He trailed off when he saw your eyes.

“I said leave….I don’t need your pity right now. You’ve been nothing but nice to me and I hate it. I did this to myself and I don’t need you to try and make it better. And not only that, but all the nice words that you say really start getting on my nerves. I’M RESPONSIBLE FOR MY INJURY! NO ONE ELSE. I WAS THE ONE WHO PLAYED ON AN INJURED KNEE AND RUINED MY CHANCES OF GOING PRO. I fucking need to be alone and your motherly self isn’t helping. NOW GO!” You yelled at him. You instantly regretted it, but you didn’t let it show, your anger just too much at the moment. But the look on Suga’s face broke your heart. He stood up and walked to the door.

“Good night, Y/N. I’ll come check on you in the morning if you don’t mind. And then I’ll leave you alone…..” He didn’t finish the statement, but it hurt. And when you heard your front door slam, it was your undoing. You threw yourself on the floor. You didn’t mean to hurt Suga. You loved him and in your own anger about yourself, you hurt the one supporter you had. You don’t know when, but you cried yourself to sleep finally on the back porch. 

The next morning was painful. Suga came in and shook you awake without a word before he went and made you breakfast. While you were eating, he went upstairs and started gathering his things from your house. As he came down the stairs, he heard you sobbing again. He stood there, holding back his own tears. He loved you. And you knew he did. And you loved him. And he knew you did. But, you hurt him last night. And he wasn’t going to go back on this…..not until he heard you. You didn’t know it, but he heard you. “I’m sorry….I’m so sorry Koushi…..I don’t want you to leave….I need you…..” You repeated over and over again. Suga stood at the front door, box in hand. 

As he put a hand on the door, his own tears fell. He didn’t want to do this, but….he heard a crash from the other room, where you were eating and he dropped the box and ran to you. Your braced leg got hung up on the chair and you and the chair toppled to the floor as your sobs just increased. “Don’t go…..Please…..Don’t leave me.” You banged your fist on the floor. “Koushi…..I need you. I need you, I need you, I need you.” You cried. Suga couldn’t take it anymore and rushed to your side and pulled you into his arms.

“I’m right here…..I’m not going anywhere.” He hugged you as you gripped his shirt tightly. Suga just stroked your hair as you started to calm down.

“I’m sorry…..I shouted and said some horrible stuff to you…...I wasn’t thinking. I don’t hate that you mother me. I don’t hate that you tell me kind things. I don’t hate you. I love you Koushi…...please…..please don’t walk out of my life.” You held him tighter as he held onto you.

“I’m not going anywhere. I love you, Sugar. And I’m sorry if I was overbearing yesterday….I’ll try to do better.” Suga pulled your chin up and he kissed you, heatedly. He picked you up and carried you upstairs where he showed you how much he loved you and for the rest of the day, he was nothing but yours.

A few months later, you tossed up a ball and served it. Your knee was in just a localized knee brace as you helped with receiving training. You had one major surgery on it already to correct it, but a second surgery had to be done to repair one more thing. After the first surgery, your chances for playing again only went up to 40%, but you didn’t really care anymore. You had one person that meant more to you in life than Volleyball. “So when are you planning the wedding?” The coach asked and you looked down to your hand with a smile. Just a week ago, Suga finally proposed at the championship game that your team won.

“In the winter. But when I have a definite date lined up, I’ll let you know.” You smiled as Suga walked into the gym. He waved hello to all the girls and nodded a hello to the coach.

“Mind if I steal her away? We have dinner plans with my friends, remember?” He asked and you nodded.

“Go ahead. Have fun on your date tonight.” Your coach smiled and patted your head. You took Suga’s hand as you walked with him. Even though you still had your tough moments, Suga was always by your side. He walked with you off the campus before stopping and facing you.

“I love you, Sugar.” He smiled and gently kissed you.

“I love you, Koushi.”


	16. A Shoto Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never had the approval of the Todoroki family, save for Fuyumi. But Enji and Natsuo always made it hell for you. Shoto was your husband and you had been on the run. Shoto always had dreams of his father coming after you, but now.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Kidnapping, Death, Burning to death, hostage, reader death

Shouts surrounded Shoto as his eyes were trained upon you. His eyes were wide as you were plummeting 10-20 stories, he wasn’t sure. You didn’t jump, nor were you pushed. No. You had started fighting a flying type villain, your quirk allowed you to glide or hover, but to fly and catch yourself was a huge struggle. And this villain seemed to know it. Around mid fight, the villain scooped you up and you struggled against their arms before you finally pushed yourself free, misjudging how high you were. And there you were, plummeting towards the earth screaming. At the last possible second, Shoto was shaken awake by you. You were looking down at him with concern in your eyes. “Shoto, you ok? You were crying out in your sleep.” Shoto grabbed you and held you close. As you snuggled into him, laying on his left side for warmth.

You and Shoto had a rocky relationship from the start. Not because of Shoto himself, nor you, but the Todoroki family didn’t quite approve of you. Your quirk was nothing but minor in comparison to Shoto’s and his father made it quite known that he didn’t approve of Shoto marrying you. But that didn’t stop Shoto. You both had been on the run from his family for years now, and you both returned to Japan because you got a call that your mother was very frail now and you had to come home to take care of her. You were traveling to go to your childhood home the next day while Shoto secured a place to live when he woke up in the hotel.

The next morning, you and Shoto rode on the train to the outskirts of Kyoto. You waved goodbye as Shoto went on to Kyoto and you made your way to your childhood home. As you were walking, something didn’t feel right. Like the circumstances were too perfect. When you walked in your mother, who was carrying laundry, looked over surprised. “I didn’t expect to see you home.” She said with a smile. “But I am glad to see you. Where is Shoto?”

“He’s on his way to Kyoto…..we decided to come closer to you. He went to find a place where we can settle down. We’re done running. I’m going to step outside for a moment to make a phone call…..” Something was super not right. Your mother wasn’t frail. In fact, she looked better than she had in years. You pulled out your phone and started calling Shoto. “Babe….something isn’t right. Mom is fine.”

“What? Baby. Be careful. I smell a trap. And I pray my father hasn’t lost it……..Baby? HEY! BABY! ARE YOU OK?” Shoto heard the crashing of the phone as a cloth with a hand was placed around your mouth. You slowly slipped unconscious as the familiar flames just crept into your vision as it went black. 

It was hot. Sweltering some might say. When you woke up, you were surrounded by a cage of flames. A looming shadow stood over you. “You finally woke up. Get up.” The gruff voice spoke. You recognized it. It was Endeavor, Enji Todoroki, your toxic father-in-law. You looked up to him. You should have known. He would use a dirty tactic like that to get back at you. He never liked you. “I SAID, GET UP!”

“You don’t have to shout. I’m right here.” You sat up. “Why…..why did you play me like that. Why did you use my mother to get at me? You knew she was ok.” You screamed at him. You went to rush him when you were stopped just short by shackles around your ankles and arms. “You’ll never get away with this. Shoto will expose you. You’ve been fighting dirty ever since we got married.”

“You think my own son would go against me? I’ll make him sign the papers. I’ll make you sign the papers. You just have to admit that you married him for his money.”

“I would rather die than to ever admit that. What Shoto and I have is real love…..like you would know anything about that.” You were greeted with a blast of fire in the face. 

“Say it.” Enji ordered. “Say it so Shoto can hear you. Say that you married him for his money and everything will end. You can return to your mother, you can return to that pathetic life you live.” You looked up and you could see sitting behind a glass wall, Shoto and another woman that you recognized as his sister. Fuyumi. She was the only one who liked you. She approved of you and Shoto. Shoto was bound to a chair and shouting at you. You couldn’t tell what he was saying as the glass was soundproof, but his eyes told you to not give up. Behind the glass, Fuyumi kept her back to the events out where you were.

“Baby! BABY! Fight. Fight back!” Shoto shouted.

“Shoto. I’m sorry. I tried to stop him.” Fuyumi apologized.

“Yumi….it’s not your fault…..Father is being pathetic. Why is he doing this?” Shoto asked. His eyes locked with yours as you turned back to Enji, saying something to him.

“He always said that she married you just because you had money…..”

“You’re an IDIOT ENJI!” You shouted at him. “I didn’t marry Shoto because of his money. I married him because we are in love. You would know NOTHING about true love because you forced their mother to marry you…….AHHHH!” You screamed as Blue Flames engulfed you for a quick second. You looked over as you watched a Villain walk up, Dabi.

“You’re late, Touya.” Enji looked over as Shoto’s eyes darted to the villain. Your eyes were still locked on Enji.

“Sorry, Endeavor. I had things I had to deal with. But I’m here now.” Dabi glanced over to Endeavor back to you. “This the one that you are after?”

“Yes. Don’t relent. Not until they admit their shame.”

“Then kill me. Because I have not the shame you speak of. I’d rather die than to mutter something false. I love Shoto, and I know he loves me. Money was never a topic. And we only lived off the money we had earned.” You shot before Enji and Dabi both shot out flames. You screamed as the blue flames really did a number on your skin. “I will never say it.” Back and forth, they torched you with fire and you refused to say the words Enji wanted you to say. Shoto fought against the shackles that held him. You felt your shackles on your arms to loosen. The fire must have done a number on the locks. You busted out your hands and you smirked.

“Take this Enji!” You used what you could of your quirk, but Enji wasn’t the only one you had to worry about. Blue flames engulfed you, causing you to scream out. Your body was covered in burns, you could feel the flames taking a toll on your organs. The shackles on your legs busted open as you collapsed. 

“Just say the words!” Enji ordered. You looked over and Shoto had both hands on the glass, Fuyumi tucking a key away. The glass was covered with frost. Shoto knew you could use it. You rushed Enji and jumped towards him as you caused the air around the glass to start to condense, the air started to freeze and within seconds, a spike was growing towards Enji but stopped short as Enji had your neck in his hand and the flames covering your entire body. He tossed you against the window Shoto was in and as you hit it, Shoto knew something was wrong. “Pity…..if you were right for my son, you would have won. Piss off and let my son marry someone with real talent.

“Baby…..BABY!” Shoto ran in as Fuyumi opened the door between the two areas. “You will pay for this.” Shoto growled and picked you up. He covered you in a light layer of ice, letting it hover above your skin so as to not stick. “Baby…...hang in there……” Shoto ran out of the warehouse and saw the hospital in the close distance. 

“Sho…..wait…..” You reached up and touched his cheek. “Kiss…..me….please.” Shoto didn’t want to think that you were asking for one last kiss, but that thought crossed his mind. He made sure he filled it with passion.

“Hang in there. We are almost there.” He said as he ran. When he ran in, he made a huge fuss and they wheeled you away immediately.

“Relation?” The nurse started questioning.

“Wife. 4 years.”

“Pregnant?”

“We’ve been trying the past 2 years. No success…….Please…..please save her…….I can’t lose her…...not now……” Shoto couldn’t stop the tears that flowed in his eyes. Back in the triage unit, nurses were gathering around you. One saw a note to check for pregnancy. When the nurse started to call for an ultrasound unit, she felt a hand on her wrist.

“Tsukaira…….is that…...you?” The nurse stopped everyone for a quick moment.

“Y/N…...it is. Hey…..we are going to patch you…….up….” She noticed the placement of your other hand.

“Save them…..please…...I…..I didn’t get a chance…….to tell….Sho……..”

“Hang on…..we’re gonna save you both.” Tsukaira took your hand in hers. “So you fight…..” She saw a tear fall from your eye.

“I’m….I can’t…...my body…...is too weak. Kai…….” Kai heard the monitor zero out. It took one of the nurses to shake her to make her jump into action. She jumped up on the gurney and shoved her hand over your heart and she shot a volt of electricity into you. Her vision went black before you appeared before her. “Kai…..I’m sorry. But my body is too far gone. But I have one last request…..” Kai looked up to you with tears in her eyes.

“You can live…...ow…….” Kai felt the back kick of her quirk, telling her that you weren’t coming back. “What is it, Y/N”

“Stay with Sho…...He still loves you. He always had. And save the child. It would keep a piece of me with him.” The vision of you faded as Kai’s vision of the room came back. The sound of the monitor accompanied tears in her eyes that silently fell. 

“Doctor…..She’s pregnant…..And I can still feel the heartbeats of them. Is there a way we can save them?” The doctor was about to walk out to go get Shoto when he stopped. We could use Kaiba’s quirk to transplant them, but we don’t have a-”

“Use me. I’ll do it. Shoto is my best friend since childhood and Y/N has been one since UA. I’ll gladly do it for them.” Kai shouted.

“We still have to tell Shoto…..just go prepare yourself.” The doctor started barking out orders. Time was of the essence for the life inside you.

~5 Years Later~

Two little children, one child with half red, half your hair color and another child with white hair with a stripe of red around their face ran around in the backyard. One of them caught the ball thrown at them. “Thanks Daddy!” they shouted as Shoto was sitting on the back porch watching over his twins. Kai walked up and sat next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder.

“What are you thinking about?” Kai asked. Shoto looked over to her and smiled.

“I was thinking of Y/N and how her last gift was these two. I miss her.” Shoto looked back to his two children.

“Shoto…..She told me. About how you still love me. I’ve stayed quiet but last night…..I can’t hold it in any more. I still love you too. And I know I will never replace Y/N, but I want to be part of your life again. I was an idiot for running away from you once. When I birthed those two for you, I was happy you wanted me to be in their lives, but I want to be in yours more too. Shoto…..I-” Kai was interrupted by Shoto’s lips on hers. 

“I wanted to ask you last night, but I couldn’t find the words. Hey kids, can you go get that present for Mama Kai that I told you about?” Shoto smiled and the two kids ran off into the house, chasing one another to get to it first. “Tsukaira. I know Y/N would want me to do this. And I am ready now. More so than ever.” Both of them ran back and one of them handed her a small box.

“Mama Kai!” The one with split hair spoke up. “Would you be our mommy for real?” They asked. Kai opened the box and saw a simple ring in it. She looked up to Shoto who smiled.

“Is this?” Kai asked.

“Yes. It was theirs. But I know she would want you to wear it as you become my wife.” Kai had tears falling in her eyes as she placed it on. To have a part of you, she felt honored. She hugged the twins before placing a kiss on Shoto’s lips.

“I would be honored. And I will always remember Y/N forever and do her proud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukaira is an OC of mine.


	17. A Kuroo Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you were much younger, you were in a horrific accident that caused you to have a rare condition. And though you loved volleyball, the risk with every game increased until finally.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lite TW: Hospitals, Talk of Surgery, unconsciousness, rare unknown health condition

The game was set point. Your team, Nekoma U. Girls Volleyball, was serving. The ball went over and volleyed a few times before the opposing team’s spiker spiked the ball. You weren’t terrible at receiving, but you weren’t the worst. But you just managed to keep the ball in play and come back around and spiked it down for the set point. First set went to Nekoma U. You looked up into the stands and some of the players from the Male volleyball team were cheering you on. They played tomorrow in this little tournament and the one who you smiled for was none other than Male team captain, Tetsuro Kuroo. High School sweethearts, you both pushed your teams, you being the captain as well, and quickly gained the moniker of Nekoma’s Power Couple. And so far, you both made it pretty far in this tournament. 

Second set was going smoothly. It was 15 - 4 and your team was leading. Their serve. Their setter was serving and did a jump serve. The only problem, she had a wicked jump serve, rival to that one Seijo Setter, Oikawa. The ball was moving fast and you only had enough time to turn your head until the world went dark. Ball was up, and the setter and other spiker scored the point for your team as no one tried to stop them. They were too busy staring. When the other spiker went to celebrate, the entire arena went silent. Looking over, your team noticed you hadn’t moved. “Captain? Captain.” The team’s Libero was shaking you. Nothing. “COACH!” Kuroo heard the call and ran to the edge of the stands. Kenma and Lev right behind him. Kuroo’s hands tightened on the rail, which didn’t go unnoticed by Kenma, as your coach ran out. 

“Chibi-chan…..get up…..” Kuroo mumbled under his breath. Kuroo was never really one to show much more emotion than the occasional tease when others were around, and to see you lying there, the coach unable to wake you, he wanted nothing more to just scream out your name. The setter that hit the ball ran up to the net, horrified that you were hurt. She spoke to your coach, bowing over and over in apology that you had been knocked out. The other game had to be put on hold while a medic team ran out to retrieve you. Kuroo ran. The moment you were on the stretcher, he was gone from the stands. Kenma right behind, Lev staying behind. Kuroo met the medical team as they wheeled you into the medical room. As Kenma ran behind, he remembered something you had told him and Kuroo when you were back in high school after a similar accident.

~“When I was little, my dad and I were in a really bad accident. Paralyzed my father, and jerked my neck in a way, where if something big, like a volleyball, hit me in the head, I could fall unconscious for a few minutes to days. The doctor said it was the way the bone rubs up on the spinal column since the accident. And So it depends on how strong the ball hits me. But…..knowing that danger, I still want to play. I love volleyball.”~

“Kuroo…..” Kenma stopped him. “You remember what she told us back when you both were 2nd years?” Kuroo balled his fist.

“How can I? I only beg her a million times to stop playing.” He was called over by the medic and he gave some information about you as paramedics were being called. Kenma kept an eye on you. Your breathing was even and normal, so he felt better, but he still worried about Kuroo. He didn’t show it, but Kenma knew he was freaking out inside. You were special to Kuroo, ever since you both had met as first years. And by the time Kenma got to high school, you and Kuroo were an item. And Kenma still fits in your dynamics with Kuroo. The three of you becoming the best of friends. So when you had passed out one time in a practice game with some of the members of the men’s volleyball team, he had never seen Kuroo so panicked before in his life, yet the outside stayed strong. When the three of you were alone, Kuroo never let you out of his arms until you had to force yourself out. 

“They are taking her to the hospital to make sure nothing else is wrong. I’m going with them. Just make sure Lev gets back to the hotel.” Kuroo looked calm, but Kenma heard it in his voice, Kuroo was absolutely panicking. After a few other close calls throughout High School, this was the hardest you had ever been hit. When the paramedics arrived, Kenma and Kuroo followed out. Kenma placed a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder. 

“She’ll be fine. I could see some faint eye movements under her eyelids.” He reassured Kuroo. Kenma received a faint smile before Kuroo walked out. Kenma returned to the court just as the final whistle blew. 25-10, Nekoma U. was going to the finals. Kenma met Lev at the top. “Y/N is being taken to the hospital. Kuroo just told us to head back to the hotel. She’ll be fine.” Lev nodded and followed Kenma down to where they could wait for the Girl’s Coach. Kenma gave her an update and then bowed and both he and Lev left. 

Kuroo was sitting beside you in your room. You were still unconscious and were awaiting the results from the MRI that was done. Kenma called Kuroo. “Just waiting on the MRI results. Kenma…...I can’t play tomorrow…..I just can’t. Not while she lays here.”

“Kuroo…..I understand. But do you really think Y/N would want you to miss your chance at getting into the finals too? The girls won today. They are headed to the finals. You should come so when she wakes up, you can tell her you are in the finals too.” Kuroo knew he was right. Kenma always was. The door opened and the doctor walked in. “Call me later.” Kenma hung up. Observant bastard he was.

“Well?” Kuroo asked him. The doctor kept an even face.

“Good news and bad news. Bad news is, the injury that you told me about is a little worse. Good news is, it still doesn’t require that surgery we spoke about.” 

“The one that could have left her paralyzed?” 

“Yes. But I have even better news. There is a doctor in America that specializes in spinal surgeries and has a less invasive and more pinpoint method that could possibly reverse this condition. While paralyzation still is a risk, it’s way lower than the other surgery.” Kuroo looked over at you and then back to the doctor.

“When can we meet?” Kuroo asked. “She loves volleyball too much and this was bound to happen at some point…..no matter how many times I begged her to not play.”

“Well…..the problem is, his schedule is completely filled for the next 4 years. I can see what I can do, but I can’t guarantee anything.”

“When is she going to wake up?” Kuroo asked the toughest question, gripping onto your hand.

“Hard to tell. But if the ball was going as fast as you said it was, could be a few days. She’s in good hands. You mentioned you had a game tomorrow…..you should play. Get you out of here for a bit.” The doctor left and the door shut behind him. And that is when Kuroo finally lost it. He buried his head into your chest. He needed to feel you, hear you breathing. Kuroo wanted to do nothing more than to hold you in his arms and wish everything away. 

The next morning, Kuroo woke to his phone vibrating in his pocket. Kenma. SHIT! THE GAME! Kuroo jumped up and placed a kiss on your forehead and ran. Thankfully the Hospital was only 2 miles from the venue, but it was still a run. Kuroo ran up just as the boys team arrived. Kenma handed Kuroo his bag with his uniform and Kuroo apologized to the coach for sleeping over at the hospital. “Your head going to be in this game?” Coach Nekomata asked Kuroo. 

“No. But I will play my hardest. For Y/N and for Nekoma.” Kuroo was honest. Nekomata smirked and smiled.

“Well get your ass changed and meet us on the court.” Nekomata walked away as Kenma followed Kuroo to the changing room.

“They want to do surgery.” Kuroo finally spoke. “But with a doctor in America. Apparently his schedule is pretty full. But if the surgery is successful, it could reverse the condition and not make her pass out as much from impacts.”

“Well…..I hope it works.” Kenma said as Kuroo finished putting on his jersey. “And don’t worry. Let’s win today. Go to finals tomorrow.” Kenma and Kuroo walked out to the gym to start warming up. And then the game was on. Set 1, 17- 25, Nekoma lost. “Kuroo….focus.”

“Sorry.” Kuroo couldn’t help it. His mind was not in the game, just like he told Coach.

~”Play the game and win.”~ A memory of you telling him that once flashed through his mind. It was after Nekoma High lost in the final round of the Inter-High the first year Kuroo and you played in High School.

“Play the game and win.” Kuroo repeated out loud. “We are plasma.” Kuroo got serious. Second set, 25-15, Nekoma won. Third Set, 30-28. Nekoma was going to the finals. Both teams, Boys and Girls, were headed to their respective finals. The girls played in the morning while the boys played in the afternoon. Kuroo excused himself and ran back to the hospital. When he walked into your room, you were still out. He walked over and took your hand, sitting next to you.

“Did you win?” the voice made his head jerk up. There you were, eyes open, smiling weakly at him.

“Chibi-chan.” tears formed in his eyes as you stroked his face. 

“Did you win?” You asked again.

“Damn right we did. And we’ll win the finals too. Both teams will.” Kuroo smiled. Kuroo video called you so you could watch your team kill it in the finals. All first three sets went to Nekoma U’s Girls Volleyball. You were happy. Your team knew how to kill it. Your vice captain called you to do the same so you could watch the men’s team. You told her that you had a surprise and that you would talk to her soon. You walked into the arena and smiled and told her to pretend she is on call, she would reveal herself later. You found a seat away from your team and watched them play. Towards the end of the fourth set, when the opposing team was at match point, you ran over to where your team was and shouted out.

“Kurooooooooo! KILL IT!” Kuroo looked up and saw you. He grinned his grin and Nekoma took the last set they needed to win. After the men’s award ceremony, Kuroo met you outside the courts and wrapped his arms around you and kissed you hard. 

A year later, you and Kuroo were in New York, standing on the balcony of your hotel, a small bandage over the base of your skull. “Well…..According to the doctor, the surgery was a success.” You smiled in his arms. 

“Good, because I want to make you feel super special tonight. So, Chiiiiiiiiiiiibi-chan, how can I make you feel special?” He smirked, dragging you back inside and pulling you on top of him in bed, tangles of arms and legs were endless that night.


End file.
